


Sellotape + Muslin Bandages

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Mac is injured and has a little problem with it...





	Sellotape + Muslin Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first macdalton fic, inspired by a random Instagram post.
> 
> I'd like to thank all the amazing writers and content creators here and on tumblr who have convinced me to finally watch this show.

"Hey loverboy, ready to go?" Jack cheerfully called when he entered Mac's hospital room. Mac's answering hum sounded distracted and not in the least as motivated as Jack had expected.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shoving Mac gently to the side of the bed to make room for himself to sit on the edge. His partner's face looked troubled, as if deeply immersed in some kind of problem he obviously hadn't yet found a solution to.

"This," Mac sighed, lifting both of his bandaged hands. Jack was instantly overcome with guilt - he should have been able to prevent those injuries from happening, it was his godamn job to keep Mac safe. Granted, there really hadn't been much he could have done differently in the split seconds it had taken Mac to come up with and execute his risky plan, still, it should have been him in this bed instead of Mac.

"I'm sorry," he offered, cradling both hands gently in his, "I shoulda-" Mac interrupted him, "no, no, that's not what I meant, this wasn't your fault, babe." His face quirked into a half smile, half frown, "it's just..." he reached over to the bedside table where a bag with his possessions rested, his watch and glasses on top of it. He fumbled with his wrapped up hand until he managed to pull out his golden ring.

"I won't be able to wear this for a while," he said with a frown.

Jack's eyes went from the ring to Mac's bandages to the sliver of gold on his own hand, then back to Mac's face. A surge of warmth passed through him at the genuine distress Mac expressed over the situation. He leaned forward to gather Mac in a hug.

"Baby, it doesn't matter, okay? We'll still be married even if you wear it on a chain around your neck for a couple weeks, all that matters is you're alive and mostly unharmed."

He felt Mac relax into his embrace but sensed that he was still dissatisfied with the statement.

"It's just been so new," Mac volunteered, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt, "it felt so good to wear it and now..." He trailed off, letting his hands drop to the mattress in frustration.

Jack pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Mac's head before pulling back and regarding him carefully. Just then he had an idea.

"Hold on," he said, "I'll be right back." With that he got up and left the room, only to return a few moments later with a roll of sellotape in his hand.

Taking the ring from Mac's clumsy hand he held it to the outside of Mac's bandaged ring finger where he secured it with a stripe of transparent tape.

Satisfied with his work he beamed at Mac. "Good?"

Mac laughed, scrutinizing the ridiculous set up.

"Perfect," he declared.

Jack took his hand and kissed the back of it in the only place where a bit of skin was showing through the white gauze.

"See? I can improvise, too." He grinned.

With his less injured hand against Jack's cheek he pulled him closer and crushed their lips together in a kiss.

"Thanks babe," he mumbled against Jack's lips, "now take me out of here, please."


End file.
